Current and voltage semiconductor driver circuit devices are well known. As time passes, the need for lower power, faster, closer tolerance and lower cost circuitry arises. Others have offered particular solutions to particular problems in this problem area. Examples of the driver circuitry of the prior art that meet one or more of these criteria are to be found in the following publications:
M. D'Agostino; "HIGH SPEED LOW POWER GATE"; RCA Technical Notes; TNN. 792; Sept. 25, 1968; sheets 1,2.
D. M. Taylor and D. E. Davis; "LOGIC SIGNAL LEVEL SHIFT CIRCUIT"; IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin; Vol. 12, No. 2; July 1969; pp. 296-7.
S. K. Wiedman; "TTL CIRCUIT FOR DRIVING HEAVY LOAD"; IBM TDB Vol. 14, No. 5; October 1971; p. 1436.
A. Brearley, S. Platt and R. Wilson; "VOLTAGE CONVERSION CIRCUIT"; IBM TDB; Vol. 18, No. 4; September 1975; pp. 1031-2; and
E. Colao and E. F. Culican; "TOTEM-POLE DRIVER FOR HIGH CAPACITANCE LOADS"; IBM TDB; Vol. 18, No. 11; April 1976; pp. 3649-50.
All of these publications are directed to level shifting and/or current driving circuitry having a differential amplifying circuit in the heart thereof and using components and subcircuits in common with that of the invention. The intermediate three publications show input emitter follower circuits. Two specifically mention ease of obtaining an inversion in output polarity by internal reconnections and the latter two utilize both balanced outputs from the amplifying circuitry.
None of these publications, however, suggest the use of, or the circuit connections for, both in-phase and out-of-phase currents from the balanced amplifier for improving the drive and for compensating for undesirable variations in performance.